El soundtrack de un amor
by Petit Nash
Summary: "Siempre he oido que todos los finales son también un comienzo y que en su momento no lo sabemos" Para ellos, un último baile, un final, una canción... era sólo el inicio.
1. As It seem

**N.A**. Hola a todos, esta nueva historia se ubica al final del capítulo 7x24, en la boda de JJ... Esta historia es una petición especial para volver a escribir sobre ese momento de _Jessica Hotchner Prentiss_, y este capitúlo también es especial para _Paula. _

Cada capítulo esta basado en una canción y el titulo de la canción sera el titulo del capitulo, a ver que les parece. Espero sus comentarios.

_Primera canción: As it seems de Lily Kershaw_.

**1- As it seems**

Alguna vez mucho tiempo atrás había surgido una chispa entre ellos, entre Hotch y Emily, un algo indescriptible que surgía cuando cruzaban alguna mirada justo cuando nadie los veía, algo que los hacia sonreír, a veces sólo internamente, pero a veces muy evidentemente, casi siempre acompañado de mariposas en el estomago.

Sin embargo, una larga serie de circunstancias ajenas a ellos, que además habían sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, les indicaban que esa chispa entre ellos no podía ser más que esas miradas coquetas que se lanzaban de vez en vez, las sonrisas internas y las constantes mariposas en el estomago. Más de una vez les habían hablado a todos de esa regla de no confraternización, y más de una vez habían cruzado una mirada silenciosa de resignación.

Y eso que jamás lo habían puesto en palabras, siempre se había quedado como algo silencioso, secreto, que entendían sólo ellos dos. Algo que en miradas, sonrisas, alguno que otro lejano guiño, se traducía como un "siento algo sincero y profundo por ti y sé que sientes lo mismo" una emoción que era más fácil de sentir que de explicar.

Pero después de mucho tiempo de que se miraran de reojo, sintieran mariposas en el estomago y demás cosas, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, habían llegado a un punto de resignación de nunca poder estar realmente juntos, eso sumado a que él había quedado viudo con un hijo, ella había tenido que desaparecer un tiempo y las reglas no parecían tener punto de flexión sobre todo con su inflexible jefa, permitió que él se acercará a otra mujer y no a ella. Y que ella estuviera a punto de irse.

Sin embargo, extrañamente, la resignación, el que ella pensaba irse y la otra mujer no alcanzaba para que la chispa entre ellos se apagará. Y esa noche, en la boda, en la pista de baile, sintieron que era más que evidente que nunca iban a cambiar lo que había entre ellos. Desde el momento mismo en que él le tomó la mano para bailar sintieron que algo invisible los unía.

_So I took the path less traveled on (Así que tomé el camino menos recorrido) _

_And I let my stories be whispered when I'm gone (Y deje que mis historias susurren cuando me haya ido)_

_When I'm gone (Cuando me haya ido)_

Él se acercó a donde Emily bailaba con Rossi, llevado en parte por que ella estaba pensando irse y quería un momento con ella, en parte por los celos que sentía al no ser él quien podía tenerla en brazos, en parte porque la chispa que tenía con ella lo inclinaba a acercarse, pero especialmente porque estaba seguro de que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, era poco probable que pudieran estar juntos, cerca, en público, ese baile era un pretexto genial. El tipo de música los obligaría a estar muy cerca del otro t sólo sería culpa del tipo de baile.

-Voy a robarte un rato a tu pareja, Dave- fue lo único que dijo al aparecer

-Me parece bien- contestó él sonriendo y entregándole la mano de ella

Cuando el otro le respondió Hotch ya tenía la mano de Emily sujeta, ante la sorpresa y el placer de ella, y antes de que Rossi se hubiera ido ya la tenía sujeta por la cintura, sonriente y dispuesto a no soltarla en un rato, tenían la música de su lado, una canción larga les daría la oportunidad de estar juntos... y antes de bailar con ella ya había bailado con su cita, la novia es decir JJ y las demás mujeres que conocía, de modo que nadie tendría porque interrumpirle el baile, estratégicamente elegido para ella.

_Because this life is as fragile as dream (porque esta vida es tan frágil como un sueño)_

_And nothing's ever really... as it seems (Y nada es realmente lo que parece)_

La canción resultaba también afortunada en significado, en cuando sus manos estuvieron juntas para ellos era claro que era más que un baila entre dos amigos de trabajos, era un único momento realmente intimo que se iban a permitir, que a nadie le iba a importar. Él miró sólo un momento alrededor como para asegurarse que nadie fuera a interrumpirlos una vez que empezarán a bailar.

Sonrió cuando finalmente la tuvo sujeta cerca de él y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa igual, confiada, coqueta, cómplice, segura... Había tantas cosas que durante años los habían mantenido distanciados y nunca se les había ocurrido que un baile pudiera permitirles ese momento, aunque claro, tampoco jamás habían hablado de querer tener esa oportunidad, se habían conformado con las señales y saber sin decirlo que sentían las mismas mariposas en el estomago.

-Hola, Aarón- dijo ella sonriendo aunque nunca lo llamaba por su nombre

-Hola, Emily- dijo él sintiendo como se le erizaba el vello de la piel al oírla hablar tan cerca

Empezaron a bailar, aprovechando la cercanía para disfrutar del tacto y la fragancia de la piel del otro, del compás de sus respiraciones, de poder mirarse a los ojos a centímetros del otro, sin embargo esas miradas hacían crecer la tentación entre ellos, la tentación de romper las reglas, de olvidar quien era realmente la cita de él, de cortar la respiración del otro con un beso.

Conversaron sobre la boda, los invitados, la noche y demás temas momentáneos, para evitar eso, para no sentirse tentados a, así de juntos, desaparecer de la pista de baile y buscar un lugar más intimo sólo para ellos dos

_Well I lost my innocence when in I let him dive (Bueno, yo perdí mi inocencia cuando lo dejé entrar)_

_But with the way he looked at me (Pero con la forma en la que él me miró)_

_It made me feel alive (Me hizo sentir viva)_

Emily sonrió ante la ironía de que esa canción describiera a la perfección como se sentía ella con él, lo miró y el le correspondió la mirada, y sonrió más, porque sí, definitivamente la hacia sentir más viva... más que con nada en la vida. Y tal vez él entendiera porque se aceleró su corazón.

Intentaron mantener la conversación para evitar la sensación de que su corazón ya no cabía en su pecho, pero era difícil mientras estaban así de cerca... tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo, de pronto querían poner en palabras lo que llevaban casi seis años sin decir mutuamente. Y de golpe la canción ya no ayudaba.

Y entonces se quedaron un momento en silencio... con la canción de fondo recordándoles que nada es lo que parece y ellos no eran lo que parecían, aunque en ese momento ya ni sabían lo que parecían. De pronto se habían acabado las sonrisas y quedaba un silencio, una añoranza, un deseo de retener ese momento para siempre. Y fue un segundo... donde él sintió que había algo con lo que quería llenar el silencio... Quería retenerla con él para siempre. Tenía una mano en la cintura de Emily y otra sostenía su mano...

Apretó su mano en un gesto indescriptiblemente cariñoso y revelador, apretó la mano de Emily decidiendo en silencio que no podía soportar que ese fuera el único momento intimo que iban a compartir. Y ella sintió como sostenía su mano, pero ante todo como eso era un modo de aferrarse a ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Necesitamos hablar a solas- le susurró él al oído y ella dejo escapar una sonrisa

Sus rostros estaban uno al lado del otro de tal modo que con su mejilla y podía rozar el rostro de ella ( y habría sido tan fácil que al hablarle él hubiera dejado caer un beso sobre la mejilla de ella), no se miraban de frente, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, él respiraba el aroma de ella y ella sentía un irrefrenable deseo de poner su cabeza sobre su hombro y respirar contra su cuello.

_And nothing's ever really... as it seems (Y nada es realmente lo que parece)_

No hubo necesidad de que hablaran más. Cuando terminó la canción fue evidente que debían separarse, que iban a cambiar de pareja, y la idea de soltarse era terrible, pero se miraron una vez más. Un gesto. Una mirada. No hizo falta palabra alguna... entendieron. Se encontrarían adentro en... Hotch hizo un sutil gesto y Emily entendió que esperará tres canciones. Sonrió.

Con el corazón latiendo de tal modo que sentía que escapaba de su cuerpo cambio a bailar con Morgan, preparándose, porque sabía que era el momento de decir las cosas que jamás se había dicho... Era hora de que Hotch y Emily le pusieran nombre a las mariposas que sentían cuando miraban muy fijamente al otro.


	2. Lion

**N.A.** Va el segundo capitulo... Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, me animan muchisimo y me hacen desear continuar escribiendo siempre.

La canción de este capítulo es: _Lion de Rebecca St. James_

**2- Lion**

Emily bailaba con Morgan y Hotch nuevamente con Beth, ninguno miraba al otro, pero contaban cada segundo con ansiedad mientras bailaban y esperaban, se esperaban el uno al otro, porque su silencio tenía que romperse finalmente, tenían que decirse lo que llevaban años callando... aunque fuera llevados por el miedo a que ella se fuera, el miedo momentáneo de separarse sin saber si podrían encontrarse o tener alguna oportunidad en el futuro.

Mientras más aplazaban el momento de decirse las cosas más difícil sería que tuvieran una mínima oportunidad. Y mientras bailaban, cada uno en un lado diferente de la pista de baile, ambos se daban cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaban esa oportunidad... Desde lejos pensaban en el otro, con ansiedad, con cariño, con misterio.

_Mysterious (Misterioso)_  
_That's what I call You (Así es como te llamo)_  
_I'm curious about You (Tengo curiosidad por ti)_  
_I'm scared and I'm not sure that you are safe (Estoy asustado y no muy seguro de ti)_  
_But Your eyes seem to say that You are good (Pero tus ojos me dicen que eres bueno)_

Emily fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia Hotch, estaba segura en los brazos de Morgan, uno de sus mejores amigos, por eso se sentía confiada a voltear la mirada para buscar a Hotch, a su amor secreto... mientras escuchaba la canción sentía que había tanto que quería descubrir sobre él, era increíble lo lejana que a veces se sentía de él y sin embargo lo mucho que confiaba en él, lo tranquilizador que era mirarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de baile, Emily se disculpo con Morgan, no le explicó porque tenía que irse, pero prometió verlo después, con un poco de suerte a nadie le importaría que ella se desapareciera un rato, terminaba la canción y era tiempo de salir de ahí, miró de reojo a Hotch que aún bailaba con Beth, no dijo nada, ni insinuó nada, esperaba que él la alcanzará pronto, en cuanto no fuera muy obvio que habían desaparecido a la vez.

Entró en la casa de Rossi donde todo era mucho más tranquilo y silencioso, no había nadie adentro, soltó un hondo suspiro, se sentó en un sillón, de algún modo se sentía cansada, disfrutaba de ver la felicidad de su mejor amiga, pero se había quedado sin energías y quería dejar su mente en blanco durante unos minutos al menos... y luego ya vería que pasaba con Hotch.

Desde donde estaba le llegaba el rumor de la música y podía imaginarse la pista de baile llena, a su mejor amiga, a todos sus amigos disfrutando del momento y era una bella imagen mental, aunque eso incluyera a Hotch bailando con Beth. Sentía tantas cosas tan contrarías, una parte de ella quería huir de ahí en ese momento, olvidarse del tema, dejar a Hotch con su cita y ya, pero... De verdad creía que estaban por cruzar la línea, estaban por cambiar algo.

_This is not a dream that I'm living (No es un sueño lo que estoy viviendo)  
This is just a world of Your own (Este es sólo tu propio mundo)  
You took me from all that I knew (me tomaste de todo lo que sabía)  
Shown me how it feels to hope (me mostraste como se siente la esperanza)_

Se quedó escuchando la música... Habían compartido ese baile, se había sentido ligada a él, como unida inequívocamente a ese hombre, no podía evitarlo, él había tomado su mano con seguridad, con cariño, con entereza y a ella se le había desdibujado el mundo por un momento, se había sentido en una calma total, había deseado que el mundo se compusiera sólo de ese instante.

Habría dado lo que sea por volver a ese momento y compartirlo únicamente con Hotch, bailar como una especie de rito de amor secreto... Declararse nuevamente sin palabras lo que sentían en verdad por el otro... Y entonces vio a Hotch entrar a la casa, buscándola, se le detuvo el corazón un momento. Era hora!

Hotch había dejado a Beth tras una breve explicación, no muy buena, sobre un asunto importante que resolver antes de volver al trabajo al día siguiente, prometiendo que volvería, que mientras estaría bien bailando con Morgan, que de verdad estaría bien todo, además debía ver que Jack estuviera pasándola bien, demasiadas explicaciones que él sabía que eran viles pretextos y que ella aceptaba porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando entre él y Emily, porque no los habían visto bailar.

Se detuvo un momento a buscar a Jack tras dejar la pista de baile, lo vio jugando con Henry aún y sonrió, eso lo tranquilizo, bien podía desaparecerse unos minutos sin ningún problema, su hijo no lo necesitaba en ese momento... pero Emily sí, en ese momento ella necesitaba que él le aclarará algunas cosas, él mismo necesitaba poner las cosas en palabras.

Entró en la casa y la vio sentada esperándolo, se acercó a ella casi temblando, aunque suponía que ella no lo notaría, los últimos pasos se le hicieron eternos, cada paso era al mismo tiempo una decisión importante. Emily lo miró y sonrió un poco. Se detuvo frente a ella, le tendió la mano, no podían hablar ahí, necesitaban un sitio donde nadie los interrumpiera y pudieran hablar con calma... Ella tomó su mano, se levantó y lo miró de frente, se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, mirándose sin separar los ojos, sin pestañear, mirándose en una mirada increíblemente intima que parecía que alargaba el tiempo y los dejaba solos, gravitando etéreos y eternos en un mundo abierto sólo a sus miradas.

_Wise eyes, You see the core of me (Ojos sabios, tú ves mi interior)  
Your gentleness melts me (Tu dulzura me derrite)  
And now I know that words cannot describe (Y ahora sé que las palabras no pueden describir)  
The power that I feel when I'm with You (El poder que siento cuando estoy contigo)_

Con las manos tomadas aún, sin saber como habían logrado separar sus miradas se alejaron de todo, de la fiesta, de la gente, del lugar donde no podían compartir su secreto. Tras unos minutos entraron a una habitación vacía y cerraron la puerta tras de si, decidiendo que sólo así, juntos y aislados de todos, podían ponerle nombre a lo que estaba pasando, antes de que ella se fuera. Era increíble que eso fuera lo que los había impulsado a hablar, esa posible despedida... y el baile.

Hotch se quedó de pie recargado en la puerta, como si eso asegurará que nadie entrará, Emily se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tenían la boca seca, se sentían extraños... Tantos años trabajando juntos, tantos años de ser amigos, tantos años de miradas, sonrisas y mariposas en el estomago y ahí estaban. Por primera vez.

Él dio un paso hacia ella... Ella se sentía vulnerable, pero segura... Ella dejo escapar un suspiro. Él...

-Emily...- fue la única palabra que alcanzó a decir antes de que ella se levantará con los ojos clavados en el centro de los ojos de él

_Peace and power, love forever (Paz y poder, amor por siempre)  
Who am I to stand before You? (¿Quien soy yo para estar parado frente a ti?)  
I am speechless (Estoy asombrado)  
But in my weakness (Pero en mi debilidad)  
You are here and all is web (Tú estás aquí y todo está bien)  
_

Y estaban... bien, perfectamente bien... Emily lo besó... Y olvidó todo lo demás. Él le correspondió el beso con ansiedad y pasión, decidiendo que a esas alturas las palabras estaban de más. Se entregaron totalmente en el beso, deseando que el mundo se acabará en sus labios y todo lo demás dejará de existir... Sin palabras, el beso les dijo todo.


	3. Epifanía

**N.A. **Listo el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me hacen la autora más infinitamente feliz del mundo con sus palabras. Este capítulo va para _emily candy brigth_, espero te guste ;)

La canción en turno es: _Epifanía de La Oreja de Van Gogh _

**3- Epifanía**

El primer contacto intimo entre ellos había estado tan cargado de energía, de pasión y de sinceridad que se sintieron como en un sueño, como anestesiados, como si caminaran entre nubes, el hecho de besarse de ese modo los hacia creer que ya no podían estar separados, que tenían que terminar lo que habían empezado, que tenían que estar juntos y ser francos con lo que sentían, y a esas alturas ya no podía haber nada malo en ello.

Con sus labios atrapados con los del otro se dieron cuenta de que llevaban años soñando con ese momento, años manteniéndose firmes y evitando la tentación de lanzarse a los brazos del otro. Se separaron un par de veces a tomar aire antes de volver a besarse... Después de unos minutos se detuvieron, jadeantes, planteándose interrogantes por primera vez.

-Aarón... –Emily habló para resistir la tentación de volver a perderse en sus labios- ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?-

-Sería difícil decirlo, Emily...- dijo él recuperando el aliento y deseando volver a perderlo con ella- pero tal vez sólo deberíamos dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar entre tú y yo- dijo volviendo a acorralarla contra la pared- lo que ha debido pasar entre nosotros hace tiempo- dijo y le besó el cuello

-Aarón... tal vez debamos parar... no es el lugar- dijo Emily tratando de mantenerse firme

-Emily, te quiero- dijo él sin poder separarse de ella

Esas palabras significaron la perdida de todo el autocontrol que Emily intentaba mantener, que Aarón Hotchner, su amor secreto, se atreviera a confesarle que la quería era más de lo que podía esperar de esa noche, era un delirio maravilloso en el que quería perderse en ese mismo momento. No debía... pero era tan delicioso.

_Ni yo debo, ni tú puedes  
Te suspiro por última vez  
Pero son dos labios tan corteses  
Que caen como la nieve, encima de mi piel._

A partir de ese momento separar sus labios no era una opción que quisieran, detener el viaje de sus manos por el cuerpo del otro tampoco. Ella le sacó el saco a Hotch con habilidad y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, al tiempo que se sacaba sus propios zapatos, estaba perdido en él, absolutamente perdida, ya ni siquiera le importaba donde estaba o si era buena idea... si se sentía tan bien, debía ser una buena idea.

De pronto él se detuvo y se alejo de ella sin previo aviso, ella se sorprendió, se asustó incluso un poco, ¿él había decidido que no le gustaba? ¿se había arrepentido e iba a volver a los brazos de Beth?, casi tembló cuando él se alejo; pero él camino hasta la ventana, miró medio segundo hacia fuera y cerró las cortinas, de ese modo nadie tenía que saber que estaban ahí, podría pasar un buen rato antes de que alguien decidiera buscarlo y nadie los buscaría ahí, Emily sonrió, él estaba resultando muy precavido.

-Emily, hermosa... ¿Segura que quieres seguir aún?- le preguntó él acercándose a ella terminando de desabotonarse la camisa

-Si vuelves a preguntarlo me iré, Aarón- dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello- así que silencio, sólo quiero estar contigo-

Se siguieron besando, enamorados totalmente del otro y del momento en si... Sus bocas, sus rostros, sus cuerpos cada vez más cercanos al del otro, cuando él se aventuro al cierre del vestido de Emily, ella lo empujo directamente a la cama y él la jaló tras ella; Emily dejo que Hotch le quitará el vestido y deslizará sus manos por todo su cuerpo... el momento era increíblemente perfecto y delicioso, no podía pedir más, a menos que...

-Aarón- susurró entre gemidos- te quiero... de verdad te quiero y... necesito saber que tú...-

-Calla hermosa... te quiero, sabes que te quiero- contestó él moviendo las almohadas bajo ellos para acomodar a la preciosa morena bajo él

"Te quiero" eran las palabras perfectas para esa noche entre ellos, un baile intimo, miradas secretas que elevaban el sentimiento prohibido que crecía entre ellos, palabras perfectas y esa noche en la que ella y él se pertenecerían totalmente. Y si era incorrecto o inoportuno ya no importaría ni un poco. Mientras Emily se deshacía de los pantalones de Hotch ya no le importaba, y mientras él deslizaba sus labios sobre su clavícula y hacia sus pechos ya ni siquiera podían concretar pensamientos lógicos.

_Con tus dedos en mi espalda  
Me dibujas para adivinar  
Y al seguir tus manos insolentes  
Mi cuerpo se estremece  
Y dejo de pensar._

Sus susurros se convirtieron en jadeos acallados por sus propios besos, las manos de Hotch lograban hábilmente hacer que la mente de Emily viajará por las fantasías más perfectas y nada se comparará a ese momento. Hotch se deshizo de la ropa interior de Emily y fue besando cada milímetro de su desnudo y maravilloso cuerpo bajo él, deteniéndose en cada punto que acrecentaba los gemidos de Emily y disfrutando su piel sudorosa, la curva perfecta de su cuello, el movimiento de su clavícula y su vientre mientras su respiración se agitaba, sus pechos claros perfectos y deliciosos ante sus labios, el modo en que ella repetía su nombre a cada beso en su cuerpo, el deleite de tocar sus piernas y deslizar su mano hasta sus muslos.

-Aarón...- susurró ella y se desenredó un momento de los brazos de Hotch, y se levanto quedando hincada sobre la cama y frente a él- ¿cómo es que yo estoy desnuda y tú no?-

-Podemos remediarlo rápido, hermosa- contestó él, también hincado, pero en ningún momento la soltó ni dejo de besarla- Emily eres tan hermosa... –

Pero Emily no lo dejo continuar porque puso manos a la obra para deshacerse de sus pantalones y dejarlo desnudo también... en igualdad de condiciones, sentimientos al desnudo y cuerpos también. No había marcha atrás. Emily lo miró y sonrió, con los ojos brillantes, cargados de deseo, de un incontenible deseo de tocarlo, de besarlo, de perderse en él y de pertenecerle, de oír sus gritos contra ella... Deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hotch con lentitud y seducción al tiempo que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y sentía como él se excitaba más contra su cuerpo. Él la tomó por la cintura posesivamente y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus ojos sólo la miraban con deseo, con lujuria, con la necesidad imperiosa de poseerla en ese momento.

-Emily... cariño... – susurró él sintiendo la necesidad de entrar en el cuerpo de Emily- si no te hago el amor ahora mismo me volveré loco-

-Soy toda tuya, Aarón- susurró ella dejándose caer sobre las sabanas incitándolo a acercarse más, a posicionarse entre sus piernas y fundirse con ella

_Solos tu y yo, descubriéndonos  
Despeinando a besos tanto amor sobrenatural  
Manto sideral sobre los dos  
Una epifanía de amor  
Sin confesión.  
_

Hotch besó los labios de Emily con pasión, con furia, mientras la acariciaba, mientras se deslizaba entre sus piernas y de golpe entraba en ella, fundiéndose con su cuerpo, mezclándose por dentro, repitiendo una y otra vez el golpe y escuchando como ella gemía y gritaba su nombre. Emily tomó las sabanas y enterraba sus uñas en ellas para evitar clavarlas en la espalda de Hotch. Llegaron al éxtasis juntos.

_Es electricidad  
Ultra pasional, sin condición  
Con este epitafio,  
Se va nuestra amistad._

Se quedaron juntos recuperando el aliento, sólo mirándose y respirando agitadamente y sonrieron... tras unos minutos supieron que la culpa vendría y no quería que los encontrará aun mirándose. Era hora de volver abajo a la fiesta. Él se levanto antes que ella para recuperar su ropa. Emily soltó un hondos suspiro, al menos había vivido los minutos más perfectos del mundo y nadie podía arrebatárselos.

-Emily...- le susurró él después de unos minutos, antes de dejar la habitación- No me arrepiento de nada-

-Te quiero...- le contestó ella y lo dejo salir primero- y aun debemos hablar mañana-

Ella no se arrepentía de esa noche, de ese maravilloso momento, de ellos juntos, pero si había algo de que arrepentirse sobre ello: después de esa noche ¿cómo iba a irse después de haberlo tenido? ¿cómo dejarlo?... Suspiró hondo y también regresó a la fiesta.


	4. Al sur de la razón

**N.A. **Lista la continuación, espero sinceramente que les guste... Este capítulo va especial para todos los que me dejan comentarios: Gracias, de eso nos nutrimos los escritores para seguir :D

La canción en turno es: _Al sur de la razón de Lara_

**4- Al sur de la razón**

Era lunes, era temprano, increíblemente tenían que ir todos a trabajar, a pesar de que habían estado celebrando hasta muy tarde la boda de JJ, celebrando, bebiendo, bailando, hablando y en el caso de Hotch y Emily entre otras actividades. Pero era lunes y tenían que ir a trabajar como si todo fuera normal... Aunque evidentemente no lo era, ya nada era normal.

Emily se negó todo lo humanamente posible a salir de la cama, no tenía antojo de despertar y enfrentarse al mundo, de salir de la cama y confrontar sus acciones y posibles decisiones, los recuerdos de los días anteriores se mezclaban veloz y desordenadamente en su cabeza, sin darle tregua alguna. No sentía remordimientos y de cierto modo tampoco culpa, pero tenía mal sabor de boca y eso le molestaba mucho.

Había dejado la boda tarde, después de algunos tragos de más con García y JJ, estaba cansada, le dolía algo la cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo cruzando miradas inconscientes con Hotch y sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, lo que no podía ser muy sano tampoco... tenía que levantarse, tenía que confrontar todo... Irse, quedarse, despedirse o no, hablar con Hotch, saber si había algo real... prefería quedarse unas horas extras en la cama. Miró el reloj, en todos esos pensamientos ya había perdido tiempo valioso, casi veinte minutos.

Cada mañana le pido al cielo mantenerme en pie  
abro mis alas en la parada de las 8.10  
el mundo en acción y yo sin saber cual es la solución.

Se desperezo y tuvo que apresurarse para llegar al trabajo a tiempo; el camino nunca le había parecido tan estresante, tan largo, tan cargado de cosas que la hacían pensar, recordar e incluso sentir incomoda. ¿Qué clase de tontería estaba haciendo? Ya había pensado en marcharse, ya no se sentía en casa, algo en su vida estaba desordenado y tenía que hacer algo al respecto... pero acostarse con su jefe definitivamente no había sido listo para eso. Sólo se había complicado la vida.

Llegó a la UAC cuando ya habían llegado la mayoría, maldijo para sus adentros, miró a la oficina de Hotch y lo vio hablar por teléfono, ni idea si era una llamada de trabajo, esperaba sinceramente que no fuera Beth... Beth... ¿Sería Hotch capaz de dejarla? ¿o era muy ingenuo pensar que dejaría a su novia sólo por un desliz entre ellos? No sabía que pensar sobre eso.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su silla, dejo caer su bolso a su lado y miró sin sentido las cosas en su escritorio, no sabía ni que hacía ahí, no tenía nada de sentido todo eso; Reid la miró bastante confundido pero no fue capaz de preguntarle nada, después de unos minutos Emily se cansó de que la mirará y al mismo tiempo se cansó de mirar de reojo a Hotch aún al teléfono.

_Ríos de gente cruzan las calles a contrarreloj, _

_mientras vuelve a esconderse mi buena suerte _

_y te digo adiós, sentada en el borde de esta cornisa _

_de hormigón y estrés. _

_Al sur, de la razón y la luz._

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba alejarse un momento, echarse agua en la cara, lo que fuera necesario para salir de ese estado como pasmado. Respiró profundo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero seguía llena de preguntas ¿realmente iba a irse? ¿o realmente se quedaría sólo por el momento que había tenido la noche anterior con Hotch? No sabía que pensar. En eso entró JJ, se veía tan sonriente que Emily no se sintió capaz de arruinarle el animo con todas sus locuras.

-Hola, Emily- la saludo muy animada- ¿puedes creer que me he tirado café encima?- dijo mientras echaba agua a una parte manchada de su blusa, no parecía gran cosa

-Hola, JJ- alcanzó a responderle sin gran animo

-Em...- JJ volteó a mirarla algo intrigada- ¿estas bien? Te ves rara, como tensa-

-Todo bien... sólo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, tal vez ayer celebre de más- explicó Emily

-Ni lo digas... no sé como es que vine hoy, ayer fue una noche épica-

-Épica... definitivamente esa palabra le queda- dijo Emily convencida- por cierto... ¿sabes si Hotch esta desocupado?-

-Mmmm... me parece que sí, acabó de verlo, pero ya lo conoces, siempre tiene algo-

-Gracias, JJ... hablamos luego-

Se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch, estaba volviéndose loca con tantas cosas en la cabeza y él tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que verlo, aunque sea para ver como la miraba, para saber si en su mirada había algo que aclarará cosas, que le hiciera decidir si se iría... Nunca había sido la clase de mujer que se detenía por algo así, por un hombre, pensó que nunca lo sería, pero él era ¿diferente? ¿único? ¿especial? Ni siquiera tenía una palabra adecuada para él... necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber, necesitaba respuestas para no perder la razón entre tantos sentimientos y dudas.

_Mi alma resiste con la esperanza _

_de volverte a ver. _

_Y tú, donde estarás ahora tú._

Emily entró en la oficina sin tocar, no tenía tiempo de formalidades y aún era suficientemente temprano como para que ninguno de los miembros del equipo apareciera por ahí para apurarlos a analizar un caso, tenía algunos minutos para hablar con él a solas, para aclarar. Al oír la puerta él levantó la vista y se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos, él esbozó levemente una sonrisa y eso la tranquilizo... pero de inmediato surgieron más preguntas.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó ella

-¿Aquí?- preguntó él mirando por su ventana hacia donde estaba el equipo

-Sólo será un momento, Hotch... por favor, necesito no volverme loca con esto-

-Emily... respira, calma, todo esta bien, siéntate- pidió él- sé que todo esto es raro, pero no pasa nada, no va a pasar nada malo...-

-¿Y qué es lo que esta pasando?- preguntó Emily mirándolo muy fijamente- porque yo no sé ponerle nombre a lo que esta pasando... y me niego a pensar que sólo fue un desliz y que voy a irme teniendo esa impresión nada más, después de todo lo que pudo ser...-

-Em... para- dijo él a mitad del monologo de Emily- ¿vas a irte?-

-Aún no lo he decidido- contestó ella- pensé que lo haría-

-No te vayas...- dijo él

Emily se quedó de piedra, no esperaba eso, no así... ¿entonces todo eso era real? ¿de verdad?, ¿significaba algo? Porque él le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera, le pedía quedarse ahí, en la UAC, en DC, ¿con él? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar tocaron a la puerta y los interrumpió Rossi... Emily no supo si agradecía o le molestaba esa interrupción. Tal vez necesitaba pensar más en eso antes de tomar la decisión final...

-Hablamos luego- dijo ella levantándose- Hola, Dave-

_No, Ya no tengo fuerzas ni valor, _

_no, ya no se como vivir sin ilusión, _

_y aunque a veces juegue a detener el tiempo _

_nada cambia bajo el sol _

_nada cambia en mi interior. _

Volvió a su escritorio y se dejo caer nuevamente, a su alrededor estaba las personas que más importaban en su vida, los miró y volvió a levantar la mirada para ver a Hotch a través de su ventana. Sentía que todo era un sueño. Y al mismo tiempo no lo era. No sabía que significaba todo eso. Y él no terminaba de aclarárselo.

_No, ya no siento frío ni calor, _

_no, nadie lanza flechas a mi corazón, _

_cada beso que nos dimos era un sueño _

_que el destino nos robo a los dos._

Pero tal vez no se iría, por primera vez lo tuvo como un pensamiento fijo, como una idea real. No podía irse con la sensación de que todo era un sueño que alguien más le robaría, que ella misma se robaría... Podía quedarse ahí, con él... podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, los años en silencio, podía... hacer que dejará de sentirse como si sólo fuera un sueño.


	5. Give your heart a break

**N.A. **Lista la continuación, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo va especial para: _emmily candy bright, jessica hotchner prentiss e itzeliitha de gibson_. **_Gracias por los animos._**

La canción en turno es _Give your heart a break de Demi Lovato_

**5- Give your heart a break **

Hotch sabía perfectamente que estaba metido en problemas e intentaba no pensar en eso mientras trabajaba y tal vez justo porque trabajaba demasiado no tenía tiempo, pero en cuanto acababa el trabajo, esas pocas horas libres, el pensamiento era inevitable: se había metido en problemas.

Y la realidad es que le gustaba Emily y de verdad no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero... él tenía novia, Emily estaba pensando en irse del país, él no estaba como para estar cambiando de relación así, necesitaba estabilidad al menos un tiempo, y Emily necesitaba cambiar algo, tal vez no era el mejor momento para iniciar algo juntos, el problema es que quizá nunca volvieran a tener una oportunidad.

Se estaba volviendo loco con esos pensamientos, y para colmo justo esa mañana le había pedido a Emily que no se fuera, sí, de verdad lo había dicho "No te vayas" y no podía retractarse de eso, pero lo sentía muy arriesgado, muy pronto para eso... La quería, eso era un hecho, pero estaban corriendo un riesgo raro y él estaba metido en problemas. No sabía que hacer con todo eso.

Emily le mandó un mensaje después del trabajo "¿Podemos hablar?" pero él no sabía que hacer aún, había cruzado la línea al pedirle que no se fuera, por lo que declinó la oferta de hablar, dejándola para el día siguiente... al menos necesitaba esa noche para seguirlo pensando. A ratos sentía que lo único que debía decirle es "Lo siento, no debí haber hecho nada, esta bien que te vayas" y a lo mejor, pese al corazón roto, ambos se simplificarían la vida... pero cuando se trataba de Emily nada era simple.

_When your lips are on my lips (Cuando tus labios están sobre mis labios)__  
Then our hearts beat as one (entonces nuestros corazones laten como uno solo)  
But you slip out of my finger tips (pero tú te deslizas de la punta de mis dedos)  
Everytime you run (cada vez que corres)_

No podía hacer las cosas así. La quería pero una parte de él quería huir de eso, tal vez para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a ambos. Sin embargo, el "no te vayas" había salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón y en realidad no quería perderla... Así que se enfrentaba a un problema importante: ¿qué iba a hacer con Beth? ¿realmente podría terminar con ella? No era una mala persona, era buena novia, tenían poco tiempo juntos pero le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella... En cierto modo le asustaba jugar sus cartas de ese modo.

En eso lo llamó Emily. Apenas vio su número en la pantalla de su celular sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, era evidente que Emily tomaba su pretexto de no hablar justo como lo que era: un pretexto nada más. No tomó la llamada pero ella no lo dejo así, no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

Emily lo llamó porque sabía que él estaba evitándola esa noche, y a lo mejor era pronto para insistir, pero ella tenía que tomar su decisión lo más pronto posible y necesitaba que él le dijera algo. Estaba volviéndose loca y suponía que él también, al menos eso esperaba, pero tenía que hacer algo... si él la seguía evitando entonces eso era mala señal, tal vez entonces lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no significaba nada... No podía permitir que el miedo ganará y todo se quedará en una noche de un fugaz desliz. Hizo un nuevo intento de llamar, se puso un limite, si a las cinco llamadas él no contestaba entonces confirmaba su regreso a la INTERPOL.

-¿Emily?- su voz le llegó como un alivio cuando estaba por terminar el quinto intento

-Hola, Hotch-

_The day I first met you (El día que te conocí por primera vez)_

_You told me you'd never fall in love (me dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado,)_

_But now that I get you (pero ahora que te tengo,) _

_I know fear is what it really was (sé que era realmente miedo)_

El sonido de su voz, cargada de nervios, de miedos, pero también de cariño, la hizo sonreír, a él también, hizo que fuera un poco menos aterrador tomar decisiones sobre lo que pasaba, él había dicho "no te vayas" y ambos lo tenían bien grabado en la mente, ambos sabían que eso estaba cargado de significado. Significaba en parte "quédate conmigo" y esa era una gran declaración.

-Siento ser tan insistente al llamar- dijo Emily

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, entiendo...- dijo él y se hizo un minuto de silencio entre ellos

-Aarón...- susurró ella, no usaba su nombre a menudo- no sé que hacer, no sé que vamos a hacer con esto, pero es momento de decidir algo-

-Lo sé, Emily...- tomó aire para seguir hablando- tal vez lo mejor para todo esto, para no tener esta confusión...- quería estar con ella, pero no sabía si era posible- tal vez lo mejor será dejar las cosas así, Emily-

-Aarón... no digas eso- ella sentía que se le cortaba la voz

-Esto no es sencillo, hay muchos factores y... no es un buen momento, no estamos buscando lo mismo ahora, no queremos las mismas cosas- sentenció él un poco convencido y un tanto intentando convencerse

En su casa Emily se dejo caer sobre su sillón, se quedó acostada tratando de procesar lo que él le estaba diciendo, no lo quería creer, claro que sería más fácil si cada uno tomaba su camino, si se olvidaban de todo eso, pero... realmente lo quería. No eran un desliz, se negaba a creer eso, no podían serlo, lo sabía, en ese baile lo había sentido, tenían una conexión mayor... alejó un momento el teléfono para soltar un sollozó, pero tomó aire de nuevo. Se negaba a eso.

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far (ahora estamos aquí, tan cerca, pero tan lejos)_

_Haven't I passed the test? (¿no he pasado la prueba?)_

_When will you realice (Cuándo te darás cuenta,)_

_Baby I'm not like the rest (nene, no soy como el resto)_

-Aarón... ¿me quieres?- preguntó ella

-Em... no hagas esto, de verdad creo...- intentó cortar él

-¿Me quieres?-

-Sí- contestó él- te quiero, Emily-

-Y yo a ti...- contestó ella- ves como si queremos lo mismo-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento... Él hubiera querido decirle que no era tan sencillo como eso, pero ella ya lo sabía, eso era claro. A través del teléfono solo escuchaban la respiración del otro, su aliento acompasado al del otro y se imaginaron el tenerse cerca otra vez, como en ese baile la noche anterior, como esos momentos de intimidad la noche anterior. Se querían.

_Don't wanna break your Herat (No quiero romper tu corazón)_

_Wanna give your heart a break (quiero darle un respiro a tu corazón)_

_I know you're scared is wrong (sé que estás asustado, está mal,)_

_Like you might make a mistake (como si podrías cometer un error)_

_There's just one night to live (solo se vive una noche)_

_And theres no time to waste (y no hay tiempo que desperdiciar)_

Hotch escuchó como tocaron a la puerta, no era tan tarde, seguramente sería Beth, casi se atragantó al pensarlo, eso era una mala jugada de su suerte. ¿significaba eso que tendría que terminar con Beth esa misma noche? Que cruel le resultaba... pero sabía que no podía querer a las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, no sin que alguien saliera lastimado, no sin perder a amabas...

-Tengo que irme ahora, hablamos luego... te quiero, Em- colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo

Emily se quedó escuchando el silencio al otro lado del teléfono durante un minuto. Él le había dicho que la quería, lo había admitido como tal y eso le gustaba, le gustaba bastante, tal vez esa noche no corroboraría su cambio a la INTERPOL, tal vez estaba encontrando su motivo para quedarse.

_Let me give your heart a break (Déjame que le de un respiro a tu corazón)_

_Your heart a break (un respiro a tu corazón)_

_There's just so much you can take (Hay tanto que puedes tomar,)_

_Give your heart a break (dale un respiro a tu corazón,)_

_Let me give your heart a break (déjame que le de un respiro a tu corazón)_

¿De verdad necesitaban algo más que quererse? ¿Qué pasaba con eso de que todo lo que necesitas es amor? Podían tomarlo en serio, podía alcanzarles con eso, por más que quisiera irse y cambiar su vida, podía quedarse y cambiarla con él... Podían hacer eso, podía ser lo justo para ambos.

-También te quiero, Aarón- dijo al silencio al otro lado y colgó finalmente el teléfono con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.


	6. Esta madrugada

**N.A. **Lista la siguiente parte de la historia, espero que la disfruten! El siguiente capítulo no sé si lo pueda subir pronto porque tendré unos días tremendamente agetreados, pero lo intentare. Saludos a todos. Espero sus reviews...

La canción de este capítulo es: _Esta madrugada de Amaral_

**6- Esta madrugada **

Si las cosas se pudieran decidir nada más por impulso, por lo que siente el corazón sin hacer caso a los factores externos, a las causas y consecuencias, entonces seguramente Emily y Aarón habrían corrido a los brazos del otro en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad y no se habrían separado, así de simple. Pero no era así de simple... o tal vez lo era pero ninguno de los dos lo podía ver de ese modo.

Hotch no sabía como terminar con Beth; y Emily no sabía si irse o quedarse. Decisiones trascendentales que tenían que resolver. Ahora pues, Hotch sabía que terminar con Beth era lo mas sensato, sabía que no iba a arrepentirse, pero tenía la sensación de que su novia no lo iba a tomar bien y no quería que nadie saliera herido en esa transición. El caso de Emily era un poco más complejo, y dependía en gran parte de que tan en serio fueran las cosas entre ella y Hotch, porque si decidía quedarse por él y él no dejaba a Beth o las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban entonces iba a lamentar su decisión, pero si se iba... nunca sabría como habría sido todo. Era todo o nada.

Las noches siguientes a su declaración de amor no habían sido tranquilizadoras, más bien todo lo contrario, se sentían contrariados, añorantes... Emily evitaba las llamadas telefónicas y alargaba eternamente la toma de decisiones que venía, se tensaba y muchas veces marcaba el número de Hotch para nunca hacer la llamada, no sabía si él estaría solo, acompañado, rompiendo con Beth o que... Las noches calmadas, vacías y de espera se le hacían eternas

_Ha pasado el tiempo_  
_y no sé por qué te cuento esto_  
_será que se ha ido_  
_la inocencia que llevo conmigo_

Y a cada minuto también sentía que algo se rompía... Que todo eso estuviera alargándose eternamente no le gustaba, le daba la sensación de que no iban a llegar a ningún lado.. Esa noche entró la millonésima llamada de Clyde, invitándola nuevamente a irse a Londres, ella no contestó pero él dejo un mensaje de voz... "Vamos, Emily, es la oportunidad de tu vida, no la dejes pasar... necesito tu respuesta. Vente a Londres"

Y es que realmente era la oportunidad... Para cambiar de aire, para su carrera, para ver las cosas en perspectiva, para volver un tiempo a Europa también... podía querer al equipo desde lejos, aunque le doliera muchísimo dejarlos, pero... odiaba que Hotch pusiera su mundo de cabeza de ese modo. Pasaban de las once de la noche.

"No puedo hacer esto... Te necesito. No puedo tomar la decisión así" le escribió en un mensaje, era mucho menos arriesgado que hacerle una llamada a esa hora... No esperaba que él contestará (cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera) ni de que la llamará y la aclarará las dudas, ni siquiera de que le contestará y le prometiera que se quedaría con ella, las cosas ya eran bastante ambiguas entre ellos. Pero lo necesitaba.

Y tras casi media hora la respuesta finalmente apareció. "Sé que es difícil elegir... Pero no tengas miedo, sabes lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, no lo sueltes Emily... yo estoy a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Yo te escojo a ti"

Minuto de regocijo, de logro, de felicidad... la elegía a ella. Al demonio todo lo demás, tomó el teléfono para llamar y avisarle a Clyde que ella no se iba a ningún lado, que se quedaba en DC con su trabajo, con su equipo, con su vida y con Hotch... y entonces el minuto de gloria se acabo. No alcanzó a hacer la llamada. Le asomó una duda, si él la elegía a ella... '¿por qué no estaba ahí con ella?"

_si será el dolor, este amanecer_  
_que me ha helado el alma_  
_quiero despertar_  
_porque no puede ser verdad_  
_esta mala hora_

En esos días todo el tiempo cambiaba de animo, pasaba de la dicha a la tristeza, de la alegría a la furia, de la emoción a la incertidumbre... Estar enamorada no era nada fácil. Especialmente de Aarón Hotchner. Se quedo dudando, dando vueltas a la habitación, se sentía cansada, pero también incapaz de dormir... Cerca de 12:30 Hotch la llamó, pero ahora estaba enojada con él, no quería responder, él la había metido en todo eso, él y su sonrisa, sus besos, sus miradas, todo él.

Debería irse, tomar sus cosas e irse, olvidarse de ese amor que no se concretaba y tomar el primer avión a Londres; si después de que ella se había mostrado dispuesta a quedarse por él, que había alentado que la escogiera, que hubiera dado opciones, él no era capaz de estar con ella, de dejar a la tonta de Beth y aceptar que ellos debían estar juntos, entonces se estaba gastando de más en él.

Hizo la llamada... Pero el destino tenía ganas de tocar a su puerta esa noche. Y mientras esperaba que Clyde respondiera su llamada (sin importarle la diferencia de horario entre DC y Londres) Aarón Hotchner se materializo en su puerta. Eso sí no lo esperaba, y menos que al tiempo que ella abría la puerta, Clyde contestará su llamada.

-Emily...- el hombre en la puerta y el hombre en el teléfono le hablaron a la vez

-Te llamo luego- cortó Emily la llamada y miro a Hotch- ¿qué haces aquí?

_Va pasando el tiempo _

_bajo el cielo sin estrellas de Madrid _

_pero hoy no encuentro _

_la ilusión que me quemaba dentro _

_Nada más llegar a esta ciudad _

_que nos devora _

_dime dónde estás que te quiero ver _

_y dejar pasar esta mala hora_

-No siempre me resulta fácil venir a verte... pero encontré el modo esta vez- le contestó él

-No te esperaba...-

-Emily... sé que estos es difícil, raro, inexplicable y no sé que más, sé que tenemos más dudas e impedimentos que certezas, pero dije que te escogía a ti y mantengo mi palabra todo lo que me es humanamente posible- dijo él

Y sonrió. Su sonrisa era lo primero que hipnotizaba a Emily, que hacia que sus piernas flaquearan, que olvidará el resto del mundo y creyera en lo imposible. Y su relación era imposible en tantos sentidos, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en uno, sólo podía quedarse enamorada de Hotch y su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces dejaste a Beth?- preguntó ella

-Em...- la sonrisa de Hotch se borró- voy a hacerlo, lo prometo, pero no he tenido oportunidad aún, no es tan sencillo-

Emily volvió a la realidad, ¿por qué no la dejaba y ya? Le parecía trampa esperar tanto, sentía que ella quedaba relegada a segundo plano... Se alejó de la puerta sin decirle nada a Hotch, de pronto pensando nuevamente en hacer la llamada, él la siguió y la abrazó por detrás, aspirando la anhelante fragancia de su cuerpo, deseándola más que nunca. Pero ella no parecía igual de añorante en ese momento... No le gustaba que Emily estuviera triste. Y menos aún le gustaba ser el culpable de esa tristeza.

-Voy a dejarla de verdad- declaró él ante la incredulidad de la morena

_Esta madrugada _

_que parece nunca acabar _

_esta noche de angustiosa calma _

_Quédate conmigo _

_hasta que la luz se haga _

_esta noche oscura de mi alma_

-Y voy a quedarme esta noche contigo- completó Hotch finalmente atrayendo la mirada de Emily a sus propios ojos

Ella lo miró tan fijamente que creyó podía atravesarle el alma con una mirada... Era una noche tan rara. Pero lo abrazó y se quedó con eso. Alcanzaba con eso, al menos en ese justo momento.


	7. No me quiero morir

**N.A. **Listo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, lamento el retraso... espero sus comentarios. Gracias a todos por sus palabras, por su inspiración y por algunas ideas. Saludos.

La canción de este capítulo es: _No me quiero morir de Nena Daconte_

**7- No me quiero morir.**

Y Hotch dejo a Beth, tal como se lo había prometido a Emily. Y no fue ni remotamente fácil para él, Beth no lo tomó a bien, gritó, peleó y amenazó todo lo que pudo, pero al final, después de mucho hablar, gritar e intentar negociarlos, terminaron formalmente tratando de quedar en buenas términos.

Hotch llamó a Emily apenas Beth se fue, le contó lo que había pasado y ambos fueron felices durante esa noche. El objetivo estaba cumplido para ambos, ahora sólo quedaba decidir que pasaría con su relación, que harían con el trabajo, que le contarían al equipo y como serían las cosas a partir de ese momento... Se daba por sentado que Emily ya no iría a Londres y hacia mucho que había renunciado a eso.

_El mundo ya no gira, y que me digan._

_en la misma dirección._

_La gente ya no dice lo que piensa_

_y en medio estamos tú y yo._

Que vamos caminando por la vida

_sin querer mirar atrás_

El problema no era que Emily no lo hubiera hecho, sino que aún no sabía porque no había rechazado la propuesta. De cierto modo quería seguir avanzando, tomar la decisión t dejar de mirar las cosas de su pasado, pero sabía que no era tan sencillo y la idea de irse a Londres siempre se perfilaba como un modo de ir adelante, aunque tener una relación con Hotch también. Estaba conflictuada.

Y ese día en la UAC fue un día muy movido, la mañana entera se les había ido en un caso que traían desde un par de días atrás y que tenía un tanto consternado a todo el FBI, apenas respiraban tranquilos o se daban el lujo de pensar en otra cosa, estaban trabajando en secuestros de niños, un asunto de prioridad total. Tal vez por eso, cuando finalmente esa tarde terminaron el caso, sentían sus mentes tan saturadas que necesitaban urgentemente pensar en otra cosa... Y eso significo, aunque fuera sin ponerse de acuerdo, que era hora de que Emily y Hotch hablaran de cómo sería su relación.

Y entonces en el panorama se coló Beth. Emily hubiera querido gritar o correr o al menor hacer una larga interrogación cuando la vio entrar tan tranquila a la UAC, pero no lo hizo, estaba confundida. Por la tranquilidad con la que esa otra morena los saludo, Emily sospecho que no tenía idea de que Hotch la había dejado por ella, aunque también parecía, por su tranquilidad, que las cosas entre ella y Hotch iban bien.

_No me quiero morir_

_pensando que otra vez_

_se me escapó la libertad._

_Pensando que, también,_

_me he vuelto a equivocar._

Y por un momento, el momento en que vio a Beth entrar a la oficina de Hotch, Emily sintió que se equivocaba, que eso no estaba bien, que su decisión no estaba bien y que Hotch, pese a su promesa, no había terminado del todo lo que tenía con Beth... y eso estaba terrible. Hubiera querido llorar con eso, pero no se podía permitir ese lujo.

-Morgan, ¿te puedo encargar unos minutos mis archivos?- dijo apenas mirando a su compañero- tengo que solucionar un asunto-

-¿Todo esta bien, princesa?- interrogó él

-Lo estará- contestó ella levantándose

Su intención era entrar en la oficina de Hotch en ese momento y fulminar a Beth ahí mismo, y sin embargo, apenas dio un paso, se detuvo y tampoco pudo hacerlo... Podía ver a Hotch hablar con ella y no alcanza a interpretar que tipo de conversación tenían, no sabía si era amistosa realmente, si había algo más... Y se quedo quieta un momento. Y cambio de dirección, no podía intervenir.

Salió inmediatamente de ahí, se detuvo en el pasillo a tomar aire y meditar lo que estaba haciendo, su mente estaba tan saturada de preguntas y miedos, le hubiera gustado sentir que no estaba perdiendo en sentido de las cosas... pero, ¿por qué estaba Beth ahí? Eso era lo que realmente no tenía sentido alguno, ¿y por qué Hotch la recibía tan tranquilo?

_Pensando que, también,_

_me he vuelto a equivocar._

_Bajo un cielo tan inmenso_

_no me quiero morir,_

_pensando que tal vez se nos quedó la soledad_

_bailando, bailando..._

García se apareció como caída del cielo para desviar sus pensamientos, se detuvo junto a ella y la miró, instintivamente quiso preguntar que sucedía pero ese mismo instinto la hizo mantener callada y se acercó para dar a Emily un abrazo. Y ese gesto la conmovió totalmente y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas que hacía días quería llorar. Su amiga la abrazó un largo tiempo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó García

-No, sólo... este caso me dejo muy sensible... sobresaturada- dijo Emily a modo de explicación y García la miró en cuanto dejo de abrazarla

-Sé que algo pasa- dijo la rubia- y que estas preocupada, que tienes miedo de algo... y cuando necesites y estés lista voy a estar aquí para que me lo cuentes todo- le sonrió

-Gracias, García- contestó Emily sonriéndole y enjuagándose las lagrimas y le hubiera gustado contarle todo... pero no era el momento.

Se quedo sola de nuevo y tomó aire... Recibió un mensaje de Hotch "De verdad he roto con Beth, no esta pasando nada, tranquila" lo que significaba que él se había dado cuenta de que ella había desaparecido y no muy tranquila... Pero el mensaje no la hacia sentir mejor, estaba tan llena de inquietudes, dudas, preguntas, ideas a medio completar... ¿Qué hacia Beth ahí? ¿Por qué Hotch la recibía justo ahí? ¿Y por qué ella se sentía tan insegura con eso? ¿Y por qué aún no había dicho que no se iba a Londres? Sabía que Hotch había roto con Beth, sabía que era real eso... pero no estaba bien de todos modos, llevaban casi dos semanas alargando todo ese proceso de establecer su relación.

_Después de cada día llegan las noches contigo,_

_pero un día no vendrán._

_El dinero que he ganada con mi tiempo_

_eso no lo va a cambiar._

Y se le ocurrió que era ella la que tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, la que tenía que decidir, la que tenía que estableces prioridades en ese momento; García le había dicho que sabía que tenía miedo y la verdad era que si lo tenía, miedo de quedarse siempre atrapada de su pasado, miedo de no poder avanzar, miedo de fracasar, miedo de hacerse dependiente de Hotch, miedo de estarse precipitando con algo tan inconcreto... tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación. Y tomó su teléfono.

-¿Clyde?- preguntó apenas escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Emily- la saludo él- esperaba que me llamarás-

-¿Tienes un momento para hablar?- preguntó finalmente tomando la decisión

Cuando Hotch apareció ella ya estaba colgando el teléfono, ella le sonrió y él también, iba a explicarle lo que sucedía con Beth, iba a asegurarse como se sentía Emily, a averiguar porque había huido unos minutos antes, y Emily realmente agradecía su preocupación. Lo amaba por cosas así

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él

-Sí... necesitaba aire un momento-

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-

-Ahora no... llevó unos minutos desaparecida y si tardo más temo que Morgan me interrogue a conciencia- dijo ella y le sonrió levemente

-¿Cenamos esta noche?-

-Seguro... me encantaría-

_Y por mucho que lo busque yo no veo_

_que después hay algo más._

_Sólo ser agradecida por vagar a la deriva_

_me da ganas de gritar._

Regresaron al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada más... Y Emily supo perfectamente que esa noche tendrían que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y podría contarle sobre la decisión que acababa de hacer un hecho, una decisión que en el fondo hacia mucho que ya estaba tomada.

_No me quiero morir_

_pensando que otra vez_

_se me escapó la libertad._


	8. Oleada

**N.A. **Listo el siguiente capitulo, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios... espero que disfruten. Saludos

La canción es _Oleada de Julieta Venegas_

**8- Oleada**

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quiero? ¿Queremos realmente lo mismo? ¿Vamos a pelear por lo mismo? Eran las preguntas básicas que ambos tenían que hacerse justo antes de empezar la relación y que, extrañamente, no se habían hecho realmente, porque daban por hecho que lo que ambos querían era estar juntos y era lo único que necesitaban. Y de cierto modo lo era, pero había tantas implicaciones en ese simple deseo que justamente por ellas, por no valorarlas, era que estaban metidos en ese lío.

Y la que sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared era Emily, porque aunque Hotch finalmente había terminado con Beth, ella sentía que algo andaba mal todavía, tal vez por lo mucho que él había tardado en terminar con la otra mujer... o tal vez porque el asunto de Londres no estaba zanjado y tenía que hablarlo con Hotch y aún no se sentaban a hablar, parecía que nunca era el momento... ¿o era que ella asustada lo estaba evitando de cierto modo?

_No quisiera detener _

_esta oleada que me lleva _

_a dónde, adónde no lo sé _

_sólo me muevo con ella. _

-Aarón...- entró Emily esa noche a su oficina- ¿crees que podamos hablar?

-Seguro, Em- contestó él desde detrás de su escritorio y ella sintió como temblaba porque una parte de ella deseaba que él dijera que no era el momento

-¿Nunca has sentido como que... necesitaras aire nuevo?- preguntó ella

-¿Aire nuevo?- él se sorprendió y pareció meditarlo unos minutos- ¿quieres que nos tomemos unos días libres?-

No, definitivamente no era eso lo que había querido decir Emily, no era la idea, pero de pronto le sonó funcional, alejarse por lo menos un par de días de la UAC, de la ciudad y de todo para que no hubiera pretextos y ella pudiera hablar sinceramente con Hotch... dejar al descubierto todos sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus secretos, su decisión final, hacer que lo que había no se hubiera definido únicamente por una furtiva noche de pasión.

-Pues... en realidad eso estaría perfecto para ambos- declaró ella tras meditarlo- irnos un par de días sólo tú y yo-

-Puedo pedirle a Jessica que cuide a Jack este fin de semana y tú y yo nos desaparecemos de la ciudad, apagamos los teléfonos y nos desconectamos de todos- lo decía con una mirada seductora que Emily no sabía si podría resistir

-¿Crees que podamos organizarnos con tan pocos días de anticipo?- preguntó Emily considerando que era miércoles

-Claro que sí... no tienes porque preocuparte, si declaramos fin de semana absolutamente libre para todos será aún más fácil-

-¿No te meterá en problemas?-

-Deja que yo lo resuelva, después de cómo han salido las cosas lo menos que te debo es una salida para mejorar todo- dijo él y ella se sintió un tanto culpable por no tener una idea mejor que acorralarlo para las confesiones.

_Voy en busca de un lugar, _

_en este mundo abierto _

_donde me pueda yo quedar, _

_para empezar de nuevo. _

Cuando salió de la oficina de Hotch sentía que estaba haciendo trampa, que hacia tiempo que debía haber dicho más cosas, que había presionado a Hotch para que terminara con Beth y ella no le había aclarado lo de la propuesta de irse a Londres, sobre sus fantasmas privados acechándola, sobre sus ganas de salir corriendo; cuando le había dicho que necesitaba nuevo aire... se refería a que necesitaba cambiar de aire, aunque sea un tiempo, mudarse de casa tal vez, sentir que ellos tenían algo más formal que la hacia cambiar, dejar un tiempo la unidad... o irse a Londres. Eso era lo más extremo.

Esa noche salió de la UAC con JJ, que mantenía impermeable su expresión de absoluta felicidad, de que la vida seguía sonriéndole después de la boda, por eso le gustaba salir del trabajo con ella, era imposible que no se contagiara un poco de su felicidad exorbitante, sin embargo esa noche estaba tensa, no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba, que lo que la frenaba y porque no podía aceptar las cosas como estaban en ese momento.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó JJ mientras entraban en silencio en el elevador

-Nada... tengo la cabeza en otra parte- contestó Emily lamentando que las puertas se cerraran y ellas se quedaran solas

-Pues a menos que tu cabeza lleve en otra parte, como por ejemplo pensando en Hotch, estas últimas semanas, no te creo nada...- soltó JJ mirándola como quien dice "si, lo sé todo"- no te sorprendas, Emily, sé cuando ocultas algo, cuando estas preocupada, cuando mientes... y cuando tienes algo extra-oficial con Hotch... así que... ¿qué te sucede?-

¿Cómo hacía eso JJ? La sorprendía totalmente, nunca dejaría de asombrarla, Emily sintió que el corazón se le encogía totalmente, su mejor amiga sabía casi todo, tal vez todo, y ella era incapaz de decirle la verdad completa, como a Hotch y de cierto modo como a ella misma. Sintió un escalofrío con ese pensamiento.

_Y todo lo que ya viví, _

_lo sigo cargando. _

_lo llevo muy dentro de mí _

_nunca lo he olvidado, _

_lo siento tan cerca de aquí _

_lo llevo muy dentro de mí_

-JJ, eres mi mejor amiga; y si en este momento, tal vez sin razón aparente, yo decidiera que tengo que irme... ¿tú me perdonarías?- preguntó Emily mirando al frente y no a su amiga

-Em...- JJ la miró muy sorprendida mientras las puertas del elevador volvían a abrirse dejándolas en su destino- primero que nada entiende algo, no hay nada en esta vida que yo no te perdonaría, nada. Así qué... ¿por qué quiere irte?-

-No digo que quiera irme, es sólo que... – en ese momento por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dicho a nadie era porque no sabía como ponerlo en palabras- este último año siento que he estado peleando por fingir que las cosas no pasaron, no me afectaron, que el pasado no fue real... y de lo que quiero irme es de todo eso-

-Y crees que necesitas irte para dejar todo eso atrás- concluyó JJ- ¿has pensado a donde?-

Y Emily le contó todo, fue la primera persona con quien se sincero, aunque tal vez debía haber sido Hotch el primero en saber, sintió que si no podía decírselo a JJ no podría decírselo a nadie. Le hablo de cómo se sentía desde que había vuelto a la UAC, el tiempo que había ido a terapia, ese caso antes de su boda, el día de la boda, lo que había pasado entre ella y Hotch, las últimas semanas y la propuesta para irse a Londres.

-¿Hotch sabe todo esto?- preguntó JJ

-No...- y a Emily le dolía contestar ese no

-Pues creo que él debería ser el primero en saber todas estas cosas antes de que decidas irte de aquí- dijo JJ

-No creo que vayamos a sobrevivir a algo así, no me perdonaría que me fuera, cuando apenas estamos empezando algo- dijo Emily asustada- no me puedo ir y dejarlo, por más que quiera, lo quiero, de verdad lo quiero...-

-Entonces dile- JJ le tomó la mano con firmeza mientras hablaba- sé que tienes miedo, sé que puede que él no acepte que quieras irte, pero si no eres franca entonces de verdad no van a sobrevivir, necesitas solventar su relación en algo más... aunque de principio no sea en algo fácil o feliz-

_Y nadie ahí me conocerá, _

_y a nadie ahí reconoceré _

_pero no tengo miedo. _

_No quisiera detener _

_esta oleada que me lleva_

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, con esas palabras se quedo Emily... podía ser que Hotch no entendiera todo eso, pero podía ser que si le decía él la ayudará a cambiar algo sustancial, que creara estabilidad y alejará todo lo que había pasado entre Doyle y París... Quería una relación con él. Era tiempo de decir algunas cosas, él había cumplido con lo acordado, había dejado a Beth, ahora ella iba a hacer su parte. Aunque no fuera lo acordado exactamente.

Viernes por la noche. Emily esperó hasta que Hotch terminó los archivos pendientes. Salieron juntos, con prudente distancia ya que su relación era absolutamente secreta. Se fueron en el coche de Hotch... Emily sentía el corazón desbocado en su pecho. En el momento en que Hotch detuvo el auto Emily le tomó la mano.

-Aarón... necesito decirte algo y espero que me perdones por esto- lo dijo cerrando los ojos como para evitar que cualquier lagrima quisiera fugarse de sus ojos

-Emily, cariño, ¿esta todo bien?, no hay nada que yo no pudiera perdonarte... esta todo bien, hermosa- él le acarició el rostro con suavidad con la mano que Emily no le había tomado

-Aarón...- sentía un nudo en la garganta que sabía perfectamente sólo se podía aligerar si decía justo la frase correcta, la verdadera, la que debió decir mucho antes, la que podía cambiarlo todo en un segundo, deseando no temblar y arrepentirse, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hotch temiendo que él la soltará apenas se atreviera a abrir la boca... – acepté el trabajo en Londres-

_Y todo lo que ya viví, _

_lo sigo cargando. _

_lo llevo muy dentro de mí _

_nunca lo he olvidado..._


	9. Cometas por el cielo

**N.A. **Hola a todos, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios, son pocos pero significan muchisimo. este capítulo va especial para _Abigail Hotchner Prentiss_, a quien debo la elección de la canción.

La canción en turno es _Cometas por el cielo de La Oreja de Van Gogh_

**9- Cometas por el Cielo**

Hotch no lo podía aceptar, se negaba a hacerlo, no podía ser así, después de todo iba a terminar así, se negaba... después de tanto tiempo él y Emily habían abierto sus corazones a lo que sentían y de pronto ella parecía decirle "Sí, muchas gracias, me voy a Londres" y eso era una catástrofe.

Se negó a aceptarlo, no estaba dispuesto a que el sueño acabará de ese modo, pero no sabía que más hacer, como detenerlo o si debía detenerlo, si ella ya había tomado la decisión él no podía hacer nada... o ¿debía? Se debatía mentalmente sobre que debía hacer con lo que sabía, si dejar que ella lo hiciera a su modo o pedirle que se quedará, podía pelear con eso pero no sabía si habría algún resultado positivo o si Emily terminaría de igual modo por irse al otro lado del mundo.

-Aarón... dime algo- había casi suplicado Emily tras unos minutos de silencio después de que ella soltará semejante bomba

-No sé que decirte, Emily- Hotch sentía un nudo en la garganta- no puedo negar que eso me duele mucho porque pensé que ya no irías a ningún lado-

-Sé que es lo que deje ver pero...- la voz de Emily se quebró- lo siento, Aarón-

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo él en voz baja, sintiéndose dolido y casi traicionado

_Quédate esta fría madrugada _

_Quédate hasta que la luz del alba _

_muestre mi corazón, enredado en la alambrada _

_De tu vos, que me ha rozado el alma_

Pero las palabras que pudiera decirle no parecían ser suficientes, ni él se sentía capaz de decir algo más, de suplicar, de querer forzarla a tomar esa decisión. Emily estaban mirándolo enamorada y pidiéndole que dejará a Beth por ella y por otro lado planeaba irse, eso no sonaba ni remotamente lógico. Era un tanto cruel pensar en irse así, después de tantas miradas, tantas palabras, tantos sueños... Pero no sabía ni que decirle.

Hotch estaba dispuesto a cancelar ese fin de semana que tenía con Emily, a desaparecerse, enojarse con ella y alejarse... pero si era franco ya era bastante mala la idea de que ella se alejara de él como para alejarse desde antes; era imposible ser claro en esas situación, ser coherente... estaba enojado, pero sabía que era peor si se enojaba con ella, porque entonces era aún más improbable que ella se quedará.

-Necesito un tiempo para aclarar mi mente de esto, Emily- declaró él

-De acuerdo, esta bien, Aarón... pero me gustaría que no estuviéramos peleados antes de que me vaya- dijo Emily

-A mi me gustaría que no te fueras, entonces no tendríamos que pelear por nada- dijo él que ya se sentía molesto

-Te daré tu espacio- dijo Emily- pero, Aarón... necesito que me entiendas, no tiene que ver contigo, te adoro, estoy loca por ti, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer por mi, por todo lo que paso y me gustaría que siguieras de mi lado ahora-

Cuando Emily se hubo ido, Hotch seguía en silencio, pensando, sin apartar la mirada del mismo punto invisible en el horizonte, le hubiera gustado decirle que siempre, absolutamente siempre, estaba de su lado, pero en ese momento le costaba mucho decirlo, porque estaba herido.

_Quédate conmigo y mi suspiro será _

_el único testigo que se vestirá de fiesta _

_Quédate conmigo en esta noche avisar _

_porque solo tú, tú me puedes enseñar _

_A volar, cometas por el cielo _

_Como el sol, como el mar_

Hotch no tenía a Jack esa noche, ni todo el fin de semana, así que estaba solo con sus pensamientos y no tenía ganas de estar así, volviéndose loco con la idea de que Emily se fuera, de que se escapara de él justo cuando la tenía tan cerca, justo cuando estaban por tener una relación real. Tenía ganas de llamar a Emily y decirle que no podía simplemente enamorarlo y luego irse corriendo, que tenía que asumir que tenían una relación... Pero en vez de eso llamo a Rossi. Y le contó todo.

-¿No habías notado que ella tenía intención de irse?- preguntó Rossi tras un largo rato

-Sí, pero pensé que iba a quedarse, que había decidido quedarse, que las cosas iban en serio y ella se quedaría- comentó Hotch- iba muy en serio todo, deje a Beth y todo, pensé que iba a quedarse y de pronto me sale con que se va a Londres-

-Aarón... ¿le preguntaste antes si iba a quedarse?-

-Estaba sobre entendido...-

-Sabes que Emily tuvo un año terrible, que lo de Doyle la marco muchísimo y hacia tiempo que veías venir algo así, tú más que nadie-

-Deseaba demasiado que eso hubiera quedado atrás-

-Claro, porque estas enamorado de ella, porque la quieres y quieres que se quede pero necesitabas preguntarle... necesitaban aclarar eso- le dijo Rossi con ese tono pausado que usaba muy rara vez, cuando sabía que decía algo que sólo él veía como evidente- no podía quedar sólo sobre entendido, Aarón-

-Quiero que se quede, necesito que se quede pero no me siento capaz de decirle eso, de forzarla a quedarse cuando ella necesita irse-

-Si la amas debes dejarla ir... sé que suena a cliché, pero tienes razón, no puedes forzarla a quedarse cuando ella necesita irse, eso no les hará bien-

-No quiero perderla, no quiero, no sé que haría sin ella... pero no puedo detenerla-

-¿Y eso con que te deja?-

Pero Hotch no tenía una respuesta concreta... eso lo dejaba perdido, en medio de ningún lado, eso lo dejaba con el corazón roto aún antes de que ella se marchara. Quería que se quedará. Quería quedarse con ella. Quería pasar su vida entera con Emily. Pero Dave tenía razón, si la obligaba a quedarse con él no acabarían bien las cosas.

_Quédate, y desnudemos nuestras dudas _

_De una vez, siempre fuimos dos lunas _

_Quédate conmigo y mi suspiro será _

_el único testigo que se vestirá de fiesta_

¿Dónde estaba con todo eso? Esa era la peor pregunta, si él y Emily se hubieran hecho las preguntas correctas desde el principio ya habría pensado en una solución, en un punto intermedio, pero estaba parado en la total incertidumbre... no podía aceptar que ella estuviera pensando en irse. Pero no podía perderla antes de tiempo. Al menos podían tener eso.

¿Dónde estaba con todo eso? ¿Si no podía detenerla para estar con ella, entonces qué podía hacer? Podía elegir no rendirse todavía, podía elegir... podía elegir... tenía un momento de claridad. No quería estar sin ella. Empezar de ese modo una relación había sido un salto total a la aventura, bien podía seguir lanzándose de cabeza a lo que viniera por ella... Era lo único que podía hacer. No iba a renunciar a Emily tan fácil. La llamó.

-¿Aarón?- ella contestó desconfiada, no quería que él siguiera enojado con ella

-Emily... no quiero que cancelemos nuestro fin de semana- dijo él

-Pero... ¿no estas molesto?- Emily sonaba preocupada

-No pienso renunciar a ti antes de tiempo, no quiero perderte ahora enojándome- contestó él muy sinceramente- te quiero, Emily y encontraré el modo de estar contigo-

-Me gusta como suena eso...-

-Y no quiero ahora pensar en que te vayas ni nada así, quiero que estemos juntos, sólo eso-

-Pero tendrás la sombra de lo que dije perturbándote durante el fin de semana- dijo Emily aún preocupada- y no quiero que eso arruine lo que podamos tener-

-Nada lo arruinará, Emily- le dijo él con la mano sobre el corazón

_Y que pequeños nos verán, _

_los que no volaron nunca, _

_convertida en viento _

_viajar en silencio _

_y solo tú me oirás gritar _

_Podemos volar, cometas por el cielo, _

_como el sol, como el mar..._

Se quedaron unos minutos más en el teléfono, los pensamientos de Hotch se amontonaban mientras reanudaba sus planes con ella, no podía detenerla pero no permitiría que nada arruinara ese fin de semana, ni su relación... Lo pensó muy sinceramente mientras tomaba una decisión para quedarse con ella. "Nada lo arruinará, Emily... no dejaré que nada nos pase"


	10. No ha sido fácil

**N.A. **Hola a todos, ya esta listo el siguiente capitulo, ya nos acercamos al final... Gracias a todos los que han leido esta extraña historia y a los que me dejan comentarios. Esto es para ustedes. Disfrutenlo. Saludos

Canción: _No ha sido fácil de Pablo Milanes_

**No ha sido fácil**

Habían hecho un trato definitivo para pasarla realmente bien. Durante ese fin de semana no hablarían de la partida de Emily ni una sola vez, no mencionarían nada al respecto, simplemente iban disfrutar del hecho de pasar tiempo juntos, sólo ellos dos, como una pareja real y enamorada... Pero evidentemente no era tan fácil... ella quería exprimir hasta el último segundo juntos porque estaba por irse y al mismo tiempo quería irse alejando para no hacer más difícil la despedida, un asunto complicado. Y él quería de pronto suplicarle que no se fuera, que se quedará con él, prometerle que serían felices juntos...

Y el fin de semana fue perfecto, pero a veces se llenaba de tensiones. No estaban preparados. La noticia de Emily los estaba volviendo locos a ambos. Habían sobrevivido al fin de semana solos por la inmensa necesitad que tenían de estar juntos, por la facilidad que tenían de rendirse en los brazos del otro... Pero en el fondo sabían perfectamente que las cosas no iban bien.

_No ha sido fácil tener  
una opinión que haga  
valer mi vocación  
mi libertad para escoger_

El fantasma se había posado sobre sus vidas, lo que, en el momento del baile en la boda de JJ, los había llenado de seguridad y sueños se extinguía, se escondía, se convertía en meras palabras al aire, ya ninguno se sentía capaz de prometerse nada a futuro. Emily sabía que había creado una fea grieta en su relación... pero, ¿las relaciones no se definían también por el modo en que solucionaban sus problemas? Todos los romances pasaban por pruebas, la distancia podía ser su prueba.

De vuelta a la UAC, pese a que era obvio que su nivel de intimidad había crecido, también era obvio para todos que algo no andaba bien, pero ninguna pregunta era respondida, ellos evitaban el tema... Sin embargo en ese mismo momento, al volver, las cosas se pusieron peor.

-¿Terminó con esto y nos vamos juntos?- preguntó Hotch a Emily cuando ella fue a dejarle el último archivo del día

-No, debo ver a Straus...- apenas lo dijo se arrepintió

-¿Vas a hacer papeleo ya?- él quiso que sonará como una pregunta normal, pero su voz estaba cargada de dolor y sorpresa.

-Aarón... tengo que hacerlo- susurró ella

-Me gustaría que lo habláramos antes- dijo él suspirando

-Lo sé... pero no quiero dar marcha atrás- dijo ella

-Llámame cuando hayas terminado, quiero saber si estas bien- él le dedicó su mejor intento de sonrisa.

Emily sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para entenderla y aceptar su decisión, para no rogarle que se quedará en DC... si él le rogaba, le prometía cosas, le contaba planes para el futuro y le susurraba palabras de amor, ella terminaría por ceder y de algún modo él lo sabía y no lo había intentado. Lo amaba por eso...

_Amo sin ver lo que en el futuro_  
_tenga que acontecer_  
_dejo al sentir mas puro,_  
_florecer_

Hotch sabía perfectamente que no iban a ser felices separados, pero si las cosas con Emily estaban tan mal como ella sentía, tampoco iban a ser felices si ella se quedaba a la fuerza, su relación era una total apuesta de todo o nada... No había un intermedio. Y no podían estarse gastando con medios intentos, si ella se iba, se acababa todo... podían intentarlo pero una relación en continentes diferentes les parecía dificilísima. Todo o nada. Y no era ni remotamente fácil.

Emily estaba en ese momento presentando su renuncia a Strauss, Hotch no podía cambiar eso. El equipo estaría enterándose a la mañana siguiente que Emily se iba, a ninguno le iba a gustar, pero todos lo iban a aceptar, ninguno iba a intentar retenerla... Todo quedaba en manos de Hotch. Opción uno: dejar que Emily se fuera a Londres e intentar tener una relación a distancia, aunque fuera poco probable que funcionara. Opción dos: encontrar el modo de que Emily se quedará en DC sin que eso afectará como se sentía con ella misma, lo que también estaba difícil.

Por donde le buscará, elegir era una pesadilla... Y él tenía que elegir algo. Se trataba de la mujer más increíble del mundo, de la más importante de su vida. Le quedaban pocas alternativas, tenía que jugarse una decisión muy importante si quería seguir con Emily

_Ámame sin temor alguno_  
_que yo he de prometer_  
_fidelidad a mi modo de ser_

Terminó sus archivos, miró el lugar vacío... Y esperó en silencio, calculaba que Rossi no tardaría en aparecer para cuestionarlo. Por primera vez justo eso era lo que necesitaba, hablar con alguien que le llevará la contra, que pudiera cuestionarlo, que le dijera que estaba loco con todo eso. Su calculo fue exacto, tras casi diez minutos Rossi apareció.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?-

-Excelente-

-¿entonces por qué estas tan alicaído?-

-Emily esta presentándole su renuncia a Strauss-

-¿No intentaste detenerla?-

-No, es lo que ella quiere-

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que tú quieres?-

-Me niego a perderla, Dave- contestó Hotch pensando en los maravillosos y luminosos días que había pasado con Emily- estoy convencido de que lo que tenemos vale la pena, que es algo grande, que puede llegar muy lejos-

-¿Ves un futuro con ella?-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué no la detienes?-

-Por que de verdad necesita irse- contestó él que había tenido todo el fin de semana para pensarlo a profundidad- necesita alejarse de DC, de estos recuerdos-

-Pero estar contigo le hace bien- comentó Rossi que llevaba desde la boda de JJ psicoanalizando a Emily y Hotch en silencio- olvida los malos ratos, sonríe como nunca... Deberías hacer algo-

-Lo haré-

-¿Tienes ya una idea?-

-Vagamente... pero es arriesgada-

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?-

-Sí... Emily vale cualquier riesgo- sabía que sonaba desesperado, pero era verdad

_Yo, yo sólo tengo la razón_  
_de quien quisiera ser_  
_mejor de lo que ayer_  
_yo, pongo en tu mano el corazón_  
_con toda mi virtud,_  
_mi egoísmo también_

Rossi no le preguntó más, se sirvieron un trago y se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que sintieron que era demasiado tarde, no cruzaron más palabras. Rossi sabía que Hotch estaba tomando una decisión importante en silencio, sabía que no se rendiría tan fácil y que encontraría el modo de estar con Emily, no sabía como... pero tampoco estaba seguro de que Hotch lo tuviera claro ya.

Hotch llegó a casa con Jack e intentó no estar ansioso esperando que el teléfono sonará anunciando noticias de Emily, lo que más deseaba era que ella lo llamará y dijera que ya no se iba, que había entendido que podía quedarse con él. Pero no iba a pasar. Cuando finalmente llegaron noticias, en forma de un mensaje de Emily diciendo "esta hecho", Hotch sintió que su corazón se quebraba. De verdad ella estaba por irse y él no la estaba deteniendo.

_Sufre conmigo el error que cometeré_  
_goza también lo que de bien_  
_se ha de lograr sin pretender_  
_sube conmigo a encontrar el escalón_  
_que evocaré para llegar_  
_a ese lugar que un día soñé._

Se suponía que estaban juntos. Eran pareja. Deberían tomar decisiones juntos. Hacer cosas juntos, pero ella hacía eso sin él... Y sin embargo no estaba molesto con ella, le dolía pero sabía porque había hecho eso. Acostó a Jack, miró a su hijo dormir durante unos minutos y entendió algo muy profundo sobre el amor. Supo que no sentía un amor profundo por casi nadie, su hijo y Emily...

Y entendió perfectamente la situación en ese momento... Opción uno: dejar que Emily se marchara a Londres y tener una relación a distancia que podía no funcionar. Opción dos: encontrar el modo de que Emily se quedará en DC, corriendo el riesgo de que ella no estuviera totalmente convencida de eso... Y entonces ¿qué pasaba con la opción tres?


	11. Safe and Sound

**N.A. **Perdon por la tardanza, aquí va la continuación, este es oficialmente el penultimo capitulo, así que espero lo disfruten. Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

La canción es: _Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift_

**11- Safe and Sound**

Fueron días raros, aunque de cierto modo también triste, la partida de Emily incluía muchas cosas que resolver antes, su dimisión de la UAC no era simple para nadie, Strauss parecía más insistente que nunca en que ella hiciera tramites, firmara papeles y entrará y saliera de la oficina, casi parecía dispuesta a atrasarla.

Hotch también parecía totalmente enfrascado en el trabajo y en discutir largas horas con Strauss, como si la renuncia de Emily cambiara todo, como si todos estuvieran tan angustiados como el mismo Hotch... El equipo trataba de aceptarlo, pero en cuanto Emily dijo que había apartado ya su boleto de avión a Londres, el poco optimismo que tenían se quebró por completo. Emily les propuso celebrar una cena especial antes de su partida, algo que pudieran compartir todos.

-Nos das poco tiempo para prepararnos- le comentó JJ cuando Emily anunció que tenía planeado el día y todo- y además entre semana es más difícil-

-Amiga... quisiera tener más tiempo, pero en general nunca tenemos tiempo; de cualquier modo dije que yo me haría cargo de todo- le contestó Emily segura

-Es raro pensar en hacer algo por tu partida... no es exactamente un motivo de celebración, sino todo lo contrario- dijo JJ con tristeza

-Oh, no quisiera que fuera tan difícil, pero... – Emily intentó ser optimismta- todo estará bien, JJ... estaremos bien-

_I remember tears streaming down your face (Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro)_

_When I said I'll never let you go (cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir)_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light (Cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyeron tu luz)_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" (recuerdo que dijiste, "No me dejes aquí a solas")_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight (Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido y es pasado esta noche)_

La idea de Emily era darles un último tiempo juntos, lejos del trabajo, poder prometerles que eran importantísimos en su vida, que los amaba, que no los iba a olvidar, pero que tenía que irse... eso no tenía que significar que no se volverían a ver, siempre podían ir a visitarla hasta Londres y ella siempre podía volver para verlos. Y siempre serían amigos, aunque fuera con tanta distancia de por medio. Sólo porque se iba no sería una Emily distinta.

El único que realmente parecía ajeno a ese acontecimiento, esa pequeña reunión de despedida, era Hotch, llevaba varios días saliendo terriblemente tarde de la oficina y los pocos ratos que pasaba con Emily, aunque fuera ayudándola a empaquetar cosas, apenas y hablaban, menos aún mencionaban lo referente a la partida. Era como si estuviera en completo y permanente estado de negación.

A pesar de que siempre era atento y cariñoso con Emily, parecía distante y distraído totalmente; la llamaba, la abrazaba, cuando podía (que no era muy seguido) iba a verla a su casa. Pero todo era raro y distante, todo era sensible, mantenían una promesa no hablada ni escrita de no hablar de la partida, ni poner peros e impedimentos.

_Just close your eyes (Simplemente cierra tus ojos)_

_The sun is going down (El sol se está poniendo)_

_You'll be all right (Estarás bien)_

_No one can hurt you now (Nadie puede herirte ahora)_

_Come morning light (Ven luz de la mañana)_

_You and I'll be safe and sound (Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)_

-Aarón...- Emily había terminado una larga charla con Strauss y otros encargados del FBI, casi con el director, y al terminar había pasado a ver a Hotch a su oficina

-Hola... ¿cómo salió todo?- le preguntó él

-Aburrido, largo, raro...- comentó ella- no entiendo porque a tantas autoridades les importa tanto mi renuncia, de verdad no tiene sentido...-

-Eres una agente excelente, una de las mejores del FBI y probablemente la mejor con las que he trabajado- halago él.

-Lo dices porque sales conmigo...-

-No- contestó él cortantemente, de tal modo que Emily se cohibió un poco

Unos minutos de silencio, Hotch volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo, Emily se quedó sentada en el sofá de la oficina, esperaba que él se desocupará pronto y fueran a casa, necesitaba un momento con él... Llevaba varios días en que él se iba de inmediato a ver a Jack y hasta realmente noche hablaba con ella, sentía que algo estaba pasando y nadie le decía que era. Hotch estaba raro.

-¿Vendrás a la cena verdad?- soltó Emily de golpe

-No lo sé, Em...- dijo él tras unos segundos

-Es importante para mi, Aarón-

-Lo sé y al equipo le encantará eso- contestó Hotch sin mirarla- pero no creo que yo vaya a estar ahí-

-Pero eres mi novio- recriminó ella

-Lo sé... – y sólo entonces la miro de nuevo- pero eso significa que acepto despedirme de ti y la verdad no lo acepto, Emily-

-Aarón...- se le cortó la voz, después de tanto evitar hablar de eso, esa frase le partía el corazón totalmente- debo irme-

Se levantó, se acercó muy velozmente a Hotch y le dio un beso breve y salió de la oficina. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para la confrontación, fue directo a casa para seguir organizando la partida. Lloraba mientras lo hacia, aunque no se daba cuenta de ello... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Ni idea...

_Don't you dare look out your window (No te atrevas a mirar fuera de tu ventana)_

_Darlin everything's on FIRE (Todo está en llamas, cariño)_

_the war outside our door keeps raging on (La guerra más allá de nuestra puerta se recrudece)_

_Hold on to this lullaby (Agárrate a esta nana)_

_Even when the music's gone (Incluso cuando haya terminado la música.)_

_Gone (Terminado)_

Al final, justo dos días antes de que Emily se marchará se celebró la cena de despedida de Emily, con todos animándose con viejas anécdotas, bebiendo vino y fingiendo que olvidaban que todo eso se debía a una despedida. Estar así siempre les recordaba que eran una familia, que estaban unidos por más que el trabajo, estaban unidos unos a otros por lazos indestructibles, que iban más allá de la distancia. Emily sabía, sobre todo en ese momento, que el cariño superaba mil veces a la distancia... Pero, si eso era verdad... ¿dónde estaba Hotch en ese momento? ¿Es qué él no lo entendía?

-¿Viene Aarón?- le preguntó Rossi cuando ella se aparto un momento del comedor para llamar a Hotch por teléfono

-No tengo ni idea...- le contestó ella dejando el teléfono- pero sospecho que no-

-Hay días difíciles...-

-No quería venir desde el principio- comentó Emily contrariada- no tenía ganas de estar aquí hoy, de ningún modo, ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas-

-Puede que sólo este ocupado- argumentó Rossi

-Rossi... ¿sabes que esta planeando?- preguntó ella esperando que él pudiera decirle

-Todo va a estar bien, Emily- contestó él tras un breve silencio, encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de ella

_Just close your eyes (Simplemente cierra tus ojos)_

_You'll be all right (Estarás bien)_

_Come morning light (Ven luz de la mañana)_

_You and I'll be safe and sound (Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)_

¿Es qué Aarón no se daba cuenta de que ella se iba ese viernes? ¿Es que no iba a hacer algo más? Una parte de ella aún esperaba que él le pidiera detenerse, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que no lo intentará... Sensaciones encontradas. ¿Por qué él no intentaba detenerla? Y sí lo hacia... ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Miró las maletas casi terminadas, todo empacado, el boleto de avión... Y entendió que ni Hotch podía detenerlo. Y tendrían que vivir con eso, tendrían que estar bien con eso.


	12. The Story

**N.A. **Aquí esta el final de la historia, espero que les guste, a mi me ha gustado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, los que comentaron... Todos. :D

Este último capitulo va especial para _Abigail Hotchner Prentiss, Danny-Gubler-Reid e itzeliitha de gibson_, gracias chicas por sus comentarios y sus animos!

La última canción es: _The Story de Brandi Carlile_ (aunque personalmente la prefiero la versión cantada por Sara Ramirez)

**12- The Story**

_All of these lines across my face (Todas estas líneas en mi cara)_

_Tell you the story of who I am (Te cuentan la historia de quien soy)_

_So many stories of where I've been (Tantas historias de donde he estado)_

_And how I got to where I am (Y cómo llegué a donde estoy)_

Después de una mañana asegurándose de que las despedidas fueran cortas y rápidas, de que nadie (empezando por ella) se pusiera a llorar, Emily se dirigió al aeropuerto, JJ fue a dejarla, no podía negarse a un pequeño tiempo extra con su mejor amiga, aunque una parte de ella tenía ganas de acabar con eso rápidamente. Odiaba tremendamente las despedidas.

Además Hotch no había ido a despedirse de ella, ni siquiera la había llamado el día anterior, de modo que tenía la leve esperanza de que fuera a despedirse al aeropuerto, le había dejado anotado el vuelo, la hora, todo... de tal modo que él no pudiera olvidarlo, que él terminará por ir. No podía irse a Londres sin que su novio se despidiera de ella, no podía ser así... JJ llevaba su maleta mientras ella buscaba en su bolso de mano todos sus documentos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a documentar tu equipaje?- preguntó JJ

-No...- dijo Emily en voz baja y miró su reloj- aún es temprano, creo que llegamos mucho antes-

¿Vamos velozmente por un café?- ofreció la rubia

-Ok... podré perder unos minutos- dijo Emily siguiendo a su amiga a buscar un café

Silencio entre ellas... JJ parecía desprender por cada poro la pregunta "¿Estas segura de esto?" pero sabía que no podía preguntarlo o sería como estallar una bomba, si Emily había decidido irse no había marcha atrás. Silencio... no estaban listas para despedirse.

-¿Vendrá Hotch a despedirte?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-No... Si... No lo sé...- suspiró Emily- no le gusta que me vaya y piensa que si se despide o es parte de esto significa que lo acepta, que esta de acuerdo-

-De cierto modo lo entiendo, nadie quiere que te vaya-

-No hagas esto, JJ- a Emily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- necesito hacer esto, todo estará bien, nos llamaremos todo el tiempo y buscaremos espacios para visitarnos, iras a Londres a verme. De verdad amiga, todo estará bien-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Te lo juro-

_I climbed across the mountain tops (Escalé las montañas más altas)_

_Swam all across the ocean blue (Nadé a través del océano azul)_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules (Crucé todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas )_

_But baby I broke them all for you (Pero cariño las rompí todas por ti)_

_Because even when I was flat broke (porque incluso cuando estaba en la ruina)_

_You made me feel like a million bucks (Tu me hiciste sentir como un millonario)_

-Es hora...- susurró Emily

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No... creo que es mejor así-

-¿Segura?- JJ tenía los ojos húmedos

-Todo estará bien...- dijo Emily intentando sonreír- te acompaño hasta el elevador del estacionamiento y... luego regreso a documentar-

Caminaron juntas hasta el elevador y procuraron no llorar al despedirse, se prometieron llamar y buscar el modo de verse. Todo estaría bien... o al menos eso repetía Emily una y otra vez para suavizar la despedida con su mejor amiga. Regresó para documentar, había poca gente en realidad, tenía todos sus documentos y era hora de hacer fila por su pase de abordar... Le sudaban las manos. Hotch no había ido... Y entonces se le cayeron los papeles, en un momento de debilidad.

Se quedó quieta mirando el desastre a sus pies y no se movió, no pudo, de cierto modo se paralizó totalmente mirando sus papeles en el suelo, el pasaporte había caído un par de pasos delante de ella y Emily lo miró muy fijamente, como quien tiene una epifanía... Como quien ve algo más allá de lo aparente. Emily miró muy fijamente el pasaporte en el suelo pero su mente estaba lejos de ahí.

No podía irse. De pronto sintió como algo en su interior se oprimía y casi dolía, no podía irse de ese modo... Y era algo tremendamente fuerte, casi doloroso, Emily miró los papeles en el suelo y sintió que no podía volver a tomarlos e irse como si todo estuviera bien, no podía... Sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas. Había pensado que si se iba, cargando sus miedos, sus cicatrices y su historia, podría resolver algo, cambiar algo, pero sentía que había dejado las cosas inconclusas. Aún pensaba en irse, aún sabía que estaba bien que cambiará de trabajo, pero... ¿y las cosas inconclusas con Hotch? No podía dejarlas así, lo amaba muchísimo.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a escurrir... De pronto un hombre se acercó unos pasos delante de ella, iba camino a su misma fila de aerolínea y detuvo su maleta a unos pasos de Emily, fue él quien levantó de pronto el pasaporte y los otros papeles de Emily sin que ella pudiera dejar de mirar un punto invisible con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. De pronto se encontró con una mano regresándole amablemente sus documentos...

-Estas llorando- le señaló

_You see the smile that's on my mouth (Ves la sonrisa que tengo en la boca)_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out (Está ocultando las palabras que no salen)_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed (Y a todos mis amigos que piensan que estoy bendecida)_

_They don't know my head is a mess (No saben que mi cabeza es un desastre)_

_No, they don't know who I really am (No, ellos no saben quién soy realmente)_

_And they don't know what I've been through like you do (Y no saben lo que he pasado, como lo haces tu)_

_And I was made for you...(Y yo estaba hecha para ti.)_

Emily ni siquiera intento limpiarse las lagrimas con la mano o algo por el estilo, no reprimió un breve sollozo, se quedó un momento más paralizada, como si el más mínimo movimiento pudiera romper el equilibrio... Y no supo si sonreír o llorar. Extendió la mano y tomó sus documentos.

-No lo entiendo...- dijo ella- ¿por qué...?-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, hermosa?- dijo Hotch frente a ella como una aparición

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Emily dudando sus palabras y sin dejar de mirar la maleta

-Me voy contigo-

-¿a dónde?-

-A Londres-

-Pero... no es posible-

-Lo es-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te amo- le contestó él convencido- porque no puedo ni debo detenerte, porque sé que necesitas esto, porque de este modo podemos estar juntos... porque no quiero vivir sin ti, Emily-

-No tiene sentido, no puedes dejarlo todo e irte a Londres, el trabajo, Jack, ...-

-Si puedo- interrumpió él- he estado en esto el último par de semanas, Emily... fue una locura, pero conseguí una transferencia a Londres, para trabajar allá un tiempo de prueba, el equipo lo sabe y lo entiende; Jack estará bien con Jessica, espero tener la oportunidad de que él vaya a Londres en el verano, todo esta organizado-

-No puedo creerlo... Tú no puedes...-

-¿Dejarlo todo para irme al otro lado del mundo?- sugirió él y le sonrió- si puedo, porque es lo que quiero hacer. Sé que no eres la clase de mujer que se queda por un hombre cuando siente que no puede, pero yo si soy la clase de hombre que cruza medio mundo por estar con la mujer que ama, contigo-

Emily soltó su maleta y lo abrazó con fuerza, se aferró a él y a ese momento juntos como nunca había abrazado a algo a alguien... No podía creer que todo eso estaba pasando, que eso era real, que él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en su vida por ella, que iba a seguirla en esa jugada al otro lado del mundo, que se arriesgaba por una relación de unas semanas, Emily no podía creer que alguien la pudiera amar con esa fuerza

_All of these lines across my face (Todas estas líneas en mi cara)_

_Tell you the story of who I am (Te cuentan la historia de quien soy)_

_So many stories of where I've been (Tantas historias de donde he estado)_

_And how I got to where I am (Y cómo llegué a donde estoy)_

_But these stories don't mean anything (Pero estas historias no significan nada)_

_When you've got no one to tell them to (Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas)_

_It's true... I was made for you (Es verdad ... Yo estaba hecho para ti)_

Por primera vez entendió que no importaba cuantas cosas cambiara, cuan lejos fuera o que tanto aprendiera, si iba a sentir que lo hacia todo sola. Se apretó aún más fuerte contra Hotch...

Cuando Emily finalmente se separó de Hotch sus ojos estaba aún empapados de lagrimas, pero por un motivo totalmente diferente, lo besó suavemente en los labios y él le correspondió. Hotch tomó con una mano su maleta y con la otra la mano de Emily.

-¿Nos vamos a Londres, amor?-

-Sí- contestó ella finalmente completamente segura- sí... estoy lista-

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hotch, dispuesto a no soltarla en ningún momento, dispuesta a volar sujetando esa mano y a tocar tierra sin haberla soltado... Era su gran viaje, su gran historia, su gran amor... Estaba hechos para estar juntos. Eterna e indiscutiblemente juntos. En cualquier lugar del mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
